<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost then Found by RelentlassHuggerSquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791629">Lost then Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad'>RelentlassHuggerSquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Team Kick friendship, fictlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota and Tegan's friendship has fallen to the wayside, but now during a rainstorm, they're given a way to patch things up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dakota Kai &amp; Tegan Nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost then Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/gifts">HeelBayleyForever</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this story is based on the song 'Lost then Found' by Varsity Fanclub, you should definitely listen to it before reading this, to get the feels. </p><p>The story is for my homie HeelBayleyForever, you should go check out the amazing stories they write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dakota Kai quickly got in the elevator, just wanting to get out of the arena as fast as possible. She loved performing in NXT, love teaming with Raquel but something had been missing for a while. They had gotten called up to the main roster recently and there was just something off. Raquel was a good partner, considerate and kind on the road and yet even in their matches, it felt like there had been a disconnect lately. </p><p> </p><p>All Dakota wanted was just to find her passion for wrestling again, she hadn't felt passionate about anything since War Games. Teaming with Tegan had always been easy, her best friend at the time had understood her better than anybody else. It was like they could communicate with just looks and mannerisms, but since they had been split up storyline-wise, they had drifted apart. Perhaps it was life intimidating art, but Tegan had started traveling with Shotzi and Mia, while Dakota had grown closer to Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't make her miss Tegan any less though, it was awkward now whenever they were in the same room. Normally their in-ring chemistry was like lightning in a bottle, but now it felt off and everything felt uncertain. With a heavy sigh, Dakota jammed her finger into the elevator button. It wasn't worth dwelling on all of the negativity. </p><p> </p><p>She eventually made her way to the parking lot and scowled in disgust when she realized it was raining. One thing about being a traveling superstar was realizing just how stupid people drove when it was raining. Dakota began making her way towards her rental car when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was hard to see through the rain, but Dakota could just make out the familiar shape of Tegan struggling under the hood of her own rental car. </p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment Dakota debated on just getting in her car and pretending that she hadn't noticed her former friend, but it was immediately pushed away. There was no way she was going to leave Tegan alone. The parking lot was desolate and it was raining, if something happened to her friend, Dakota was never going to forgive herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay Tegan?" Dakota called, opening the back door. She threw her gear bag in and grabbed an umbrella from the floorboard before walking over to Tegan. </p><p> </p><p>Tegan shivered, though Dakota wasn't certain if it was from the girl being cold or her sudden appearance. "My stupid car won't start," Tegan explained, her teeth chattering as she turned to look at the engine again. </p><p> </p><p>Dakota moved closer, covering them both with the umbrella. "Do you maybe want to wait with me in my car, we could call a tow truck." She offered. She wasn't going to let Tegan wait out in the rain, she had seen enough of Tegan suffering in her lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Tegan asked awkwardly. She seemed just as uncertain as Dakota felt. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, come on." Dakota led the way to her car and opened the door for Tegan, shielding her from the rain until her friend was in safely. Her friend looked completely miserable and a little pathetic due to the way she was curling in on herself shivering.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to get your rental's seats wet." Tegan's own garbage was in her trunk but had been soaked through due to the rain. </p><p> </p><p>Dakota shrugged and leaned back. It took a few minutes of digging around but she came back with some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Here put these on, the pants are Rocky's so they might be a little long." </p><p> </p><p>Tegan blushed and tried to discreetly change while Dakota looked away to give her privacy. "Does Raquel let you borrow a lot of her clothes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know how tag teams are." Dakota rubbed the back of her neck and sigh. "Are you still cold, the rental has seat warmers." She mused, turning on the heater to try and help Tegan get warm. </p><p> </p><p>The pair sat in silence for a while, the only sound was Tegan's teeth that were still chattering. Dakota wasn't sure how to bridge the gap between them. She hated feeling so distant from her best friend when the girl was literally less than a foot away. Dakota shed her own jacket that was drenched with rain and then opened her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here Tegs."</p><p> </p><p>Tegan looked confused but scooted closer, sinking into the warmth of Dakota's embrace. "You want to cuddle?"</p><p> </p><p>"It'll help you get warm faster," Dakota replied as if that was the only logical reason she would have for wanting to hold Tegan. There was so many different things she wanted to tell Tegan, like how she missed her, missed teaming with her, missed hanging out, and pulling pranks on Candice. She wished she was brave enough to confess how she felt replaced in their friend group by Shotzi. That brought another wave of emotion to her chest. "Where's your partner in crime, I wouldn't have left you alone in the rain."</p><p> </p><p>"Who, Shotzi? She already left, she had a thing to get too. Mia already left with Keith, otherwise, I would have called her." Tegan replied, ignoring the way Dakota's face fell. Once upon a time, Dakota would have been her first call when she was in trouble. "Hey, 'Kota...thanks for stopping, you didn't have too." </p><p> </p><p>"You're still my friend Tegs, even if we hardly see each other. You were there for me when nobody else was, we've been through hell, you don't just forget the people who had your back." Dakota said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You and Candice believed in me, made me feel less homesick."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't have made it back from all my injuries without you. I've missed you like hell Dakota." Tegan admitted, giving another shiver. </p><p> </p><p>Dakota wrapped her arms more securely around her friend, wishing she could help fight the chill. "I love you Tegan, don't tell Raquel but you're still my favorite person to team with." </p><p> </p><p>Tegan laughed softly. "I feel the same way. Maybe we could make a habit of reaching out to each other more. I miss our stupid road trips." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay god, do you remember the one where all you wanted to listen to was stupidly sad love ballads?" Dakota asked, her face lighting up at the memory. "You must have played 'Lost then found' like ten times in a row." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Varsity Fanclub is a good band." Tegan argued, pouting up at Dakota. </p><p> </p><p>"You're such a dork," Dakota muttered rolling her eyes. She dropped a kiss to her friend's forehead. "I wouldn't trade you for the world though." </p><p> </p><p>Tegan averted her gaze, burying her face into Dakota's collarbone. "I wouldn't trade you either. I love you 'Kota"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too Tegan," Dakota replied quietly. It was still raining hard, but Dakota didn't mind, for the moment she was content to just hold her friend.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>We don't got to look for it, it's so hard<br/>
You and me were lost now, we're in each other's arms<br/>
Finally, we found something that we can hold<br/>
And I can't let it go 'cause now, tell me how<br/>
Lost in your love, now it's pulled me in<br/>
Searching for some kind of sign to begin<br/>
Caught in your world now, I'm turned around<br/>
Now that you got me lost then found </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>